bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
High High
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 선수입장 알아서 모셔 T.O.P Class i’m mr.G in the club in my B-Boy Stance 진짜 놀 줄 아는 둘 제대로 터진 금술 everybody make it move make it move 땡껴 쭉 손꼽아 기다리던 Freedom 정원초과 드센 여우들만의 씨름 1분1초가 너에게 영원을 약속해 hey Come on & Make some noise 난 이 밤의 대통령 나의 소녀여 Fly high high high i’m so high high high up in the sky high high i’m so high fly fly touch the sky Ha ha ha ha ha say la la la la la ha ha ha ha ha aiiiiiiiite 콧노래 부르며 마치 butterfly high 번개처럼 높게 뛰어 올라 like ninja 서로 의견은 안 맞지만 결국 뜻은 같다 복창해 미쳐 다다 하늘로 자유낙하 모든 걸 해탈한 듯 즐기는 저 사람들 어쩌면 그냥 별 뜻 없이 그저 내숭 없이 다만 순수할 뿐 날 잡고 놀아봐요 싫다면 도망가요 이 도시 위 중심이 나는 묻지 누군지 (BANG!) high high i’m so high high high up in the sky high high i’m so high fly fly touch the sky Ha ha ha ha ha say la la la la la ha ha ha ha ha aiiiiiiiite Baby 잠깐 stop now 시간이 없잖아 인생이란 한방 이유 없는 반항 Baby 잠깐 stop now 시간이 없잖아 인생이란 한방 이유 있는 방황 G H E T T O E L E C T R O 미칠지 모르죠 말리지마 HERE WE GO G H E T T O E L E C T R O 지칠 줄 모르죠 멈추지마 HERE WE GO high high i’m so high high high up in the sky high high i’m so high fly fly touch the sky Ha ha ha ha ha say la la la la la ha ha ha ha ha aiiiiiiiite |-|Romanization= seonsuipjang araseo mosyeo T.O.P Class i’m mr.G in the club in my B-Boy Stance jinjja nol jul aneun dul jedaero teojin geumsul everybody make it move make it move ttaengkkyeo jjuk sonkkoba gidarideon Freedom jeongwonchogwa deusen yeoudeulmanui ssireum 1bun1choga neoege yeongwoneul yaksokhae hey Come on & Make some noise nan i bamui daetongnyeong naui sonyeoyeo Fly high high high i’m so high high high up in the sky high high i’m so high fly fly touch the sky Ha ha ha ha ha say la la la la la ha ha ha ha ha aiiiiiiiite kotnorae bureumyeo machi butterfly high beongaecheoreom nopge ttwieo olla like ninja seoro uigyeoneun an matjiman gyeolguk tteuseun gatda bokchanghae michyeo dada haneullo jayunakha modeun geol haetalhan deut jeulgineun jeo saramdeul eojjeomyeon geunyang byeol tteut eobsi geujeo naesung eobsi daman sunsuhal ppun nal japgo norabwayo sirtamyeon domanggayo i dosi wi jungsimi naneun mutji nugunji (BANG!) high high i’m so high high high up in the sky high high i’m so high fly fly touch the sky Ha ha ha ha ha say la la la la la ha ha ha ha ha aiiiiiiiite Baby jamkkan stop now sigani eobtjanha insaengiran hanbang iyu eomneun banhang Baby jamkkan stop now sigani eobtjanha insaengiran hanbang iyu inneun banghwang G H E T T O E L E C T R O michilji moreujyo mallijima HERE WE GO G H E T T O E L E C T R O jichil jul moreujyo meomchujima HERE WE GO high high i’m so high high high up in the sky high high i’m so high fly fly touch the sky Ha ha ha ha ha say la la la la la ha ha ha ha ha aiiiiiiiite |-|English= A star has entered treat him well TOP class And Mr.G in the the club in ma b-boy stance Two people who really know how to party everybody makin’ move makin’ move Pull hard Countdown freedom I’ve been waiting for over the limit Only strong fox wresting 1 minute 1 second is I promise you forever Hey come on and make some noise I’m tonight president My girl yo fly! high high i’m so high high high up in the sky high high i’m so high fly fly touch the sky Ha ha ha ha ha say la la la la la ha ha ha ha ha aiiiiiiiite Ok hum, sing Humming I have a butterfly high. Like lightning jump up high like ninja Our opinion aren’t the same But in the end our plans are the same Follow me, go crazy everyone to the sky and fall People who look like they enjoy Everything like they understand In some ways it doesn’t mean a lot They’re pretending they’re not, pretending to be innocent Catch me and play with me if you don’t want to run away I aks who is the center of this city whoever it is high high i’m so high high high up in the sky high high i’m so high fly fly touch the sky Ha ha ha ha ha say la la la la la ha ha ha ha ha aiiiiiiiite Baby wait a second stop now there’s no time You can only live life once not listening to anyone for no reason Baby wait a second stop now there’s no time You can only live life once not listening to anyone for no reason G.H.E.T.T.O E.L.E.C.T.R.O Might go crazy don’t try to stop me here we go G.H.E.T.T.O E.L.E.C.T.R.O Might get exhausted don’t stop here we go high high i’m so high high high up in the sky high high i’m so high fly fly touch the sky Ha ha ha ha ha say la la la la la ha ha ha ha ha aiiiiiiiite Category:Songs Category:2010 releases